Dream a Little Dream of Me
by blinnn
Summary: Finn falls in love with a man in his dreams. Warnings: Fantasy-verging-on-sci-fi? Dream!fic? idk is that a warning? Minor Klaine happenings.
1. Chapter 1

Finn walked through the aisle for what felt like an eternity. The shelves around stocked with various food products, but none of them appetizing. It was all health food and granola – like Rachel would eat. He continued down the aisle, no end in sight, and the food on the shelves remained unchanging. He wondered where exactly he was. What kind of grocery store only had the same stuff for miles?

Suddenly something changed. He saw a figure in the distance. Until this point, he'd been alone. The figure got closer and closer and as Finn moved forward, the other person walked toward him as well.

Finn noticed the shelves around him changing; getting brighter and brighter until thy just disappeared. The only thing left was the man in front of him and the bright white surrounding them. The man seemed to be equally confused as he looked at Finn with wide eyes.

He was considerably shorter than Finn, though probably taller than Rachel. He had dark hair and brown eyes that sparkled with gold as the bright white reflected off of them. He was wearing a white polo with a green and black sweater vest and to top it off, he had a bow-tie around his neck.

"Hi." The man said, and wow, Finn got chills from his voice; low and smooth, but cheerful. Finn wondered how he managed all of those things at once in such a short, simple word.

"Uh… Hi." Finn replied with a smile.

"Do you know what this is?" Blaine motioned around them to the endless void.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing…" Finn shrugged.

"I'm just as confused as you are, unfortunately." The man frowned.

Finn was filled with the sudden need to study his face as if he had to memorize every inch of him for an upcoming exam. Every contour and crease and hair and pore, Finn was confident he knew it all by heart. It wasn't until they finally locked eyes that Finn realized the man seemed to be doing the same thing to him.

"I'm Finn," He extended his hand out to the man.

He smiled, eyes filled with warmth and familiarity, "Blaine." He answered and took Finn's hand in his own.

Instantly, their surroundings changed. They were in a park now, a thick blanket of snow covering every inch of the place. It was freezing, they could tell, but neither of them could actually _feel _the cold.

"What just-" Finn looked around frantically, his hand still in Blaine's grasp.

"I- I don't know." Blaine spoke, slowly, gathering in the sight of the slightly blue-tinted white snow and grey bark of the bare trees around him. He let go of Finn's hand, turning around look behind him.

The instant their hands lost contact, the cold set in.

"Jesus, f-f-fuck it's cold!" Finn shivered, only a t-shirt and jeans covering him.

Blaine turned back to him, rubbing his hands over his arms to warm himself up. He eyed Finn's hand, "When I let go of you, it suddenly got cold."

Finn's eyes darted back and forth to nothing in particular as he tried to understand what that actually meant.

"And when we shook hands at first, we were transported here." Blaine continued, piecing thing together as he went.

"What d-do-d-oes that mean?"

"I have no idea." Blaine sighed, his breath visible as it escaped his lips.

Finn breathed into his hands, rubbing them together.

"Unless," Blaine gasped, "Let me try something." He reached out to Finn, closing his eyes tightly.

Finn stared at him, unsure of what exactly he was doing. They stood there, Finn frozen and Blaine reaching out in front of him until Blaine opened one of his eyes to peak at him.

"Finn?"

"Hmm?"

"Give me your hand." Blaine laughed, both of his eyes open now and Finn blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh!" He yelled, grabbing Blaine's hand quickly.

Again, their surroundings changed. This time they were in a bedroom. The walls were a dark green, and there were a bunch of trophies with horses or something, Finn doesn't know exactly, he just knows that it's really, _really_ neat; worlds away from his own mess of a room.

"Where are we?" Finn asked, gripping Blaine's hand, probably a little too tight.

"My bedroom." Blaine breathed, in complete awe.

Finn's stomach does a leap because for some reason, the information thrills him.

"How did… how?"

Blaine looked up at him and grinned, "It's where I pictured us being next."

Finn flushed, stammering, "I- uh… I-" He could feel his palms starting to sweat.

Blaine shook his head, "No, no. I just meant that, we can control this. We can control where we end up!"

"Oh!" Finn smiled sheepishly, "Got it." He nodded, letting go of Blaine's hand and not-so-subtlely wiping his hand on his pants.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, trying his hardest to hold back a smirk.

"So um, why did you bring us here?"

Blaine shrugged, "I figured stick to somewhere safe, somewhere familiar." He paused, "For me, anyway."

Finn nodded silently, scanning the room. His eyes fell on the trophies again. "What are those for?" He motioned in their direction and Blaine followed his line of sight.

"Ah… Polo, actually."

"People actually play that?" His eyebrows knitted together.

"Yes?" He laughed, "I was pretty good at it, too. But… just because you're good at something doesn't mean you enjoy doing it."

Finn eyed him, "Why'd you do it in the first place, then?"

"My dad. He was determined that I'd play professionally." Blaine snorted dryly, walking over to the shelf with holding the objects mentioned, "He kind of deluded himself into thinking it was my 'dream', when in fact, he was just trying to live vicariously through me."

Blaine ran his finger along the smooth metal of the award. "That had to be annoying."

Blaine hummed in agreement. "Very." It was silent for a minute, and Blaine turned back to Finn, "Why am I telling you this?" There was no venom in it, just pure confusion.

Finn looked around the room, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I don't know man, everything about this is just _weird_, like I feel like… like something important is happening but I can't figure out what it is, you know?"

Blaine's expression softened as he stepped closer toward Finn, "Yeah, I feel that too." He replied, and his eyes fell to his bed.

Finn didn't have any time to process it before Blaine disappeared before his eyes. "Blaine?" Finn spun around, finding Blaine lying down in the bed. "How did you?"

"I'm here. Right now."

Finn squinted, "…yeah?"

"No, I mean…" Blaine shook his head, his hands patting the comforter on either side of his body, "I'm here… sleeping. This is a dream. I'm dreaming!"

A jolt ran through Finn and it's as if he was just injected with some sort of memory juice as images flashed in his brain. Him in his own bed, sleeping soundly, snoring- wait, no. Not snoring, he never snores.

"So am I." He said, barely audible, but Blaine's head whipped up as he heard it.

"What?"

Finn's brain is still trying to catch up but the words came without him even thinking, "I'm dreaming, too."

Blaine shook his head, "No, that- that isn't possible. You're just a figment of my imagination. You're a random image my subconscious created in my sleep." He said, sounding so sure.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I'm a real person, dude." He argued, "Maybe _you're_ the one who's fake." He added with a smug smile.

Blaine just stared at him and that face he was making and after a minute, they both burst into laughter. Unsure as to what was so funny, but unwilling to care. They continued for a long time, Finn doubling over and ending up on the bed beside Blaine, subconsciously (is it even possible within your subconscious?) aware of the distance between them, afraid of being transported elsewhere.

Their breathing evened, and Blaine caught Finn's gaze, "This is a really weird dream."

Finn chuckled, "Tell me about it."

Blaine took a deep breath, "So, what? We're both real, both sleeping, and just inhabiting each other's dreams? How is that even possible?"

"Don't look at me, I have a C in Science – I'm not an expert in anything."

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly, "And there's really no way of proving to each other we're real people, is there?"

It was kind of rhetorical, because they both knew there was very little chance that either of them, real or fake, would even remember this happening when they did or didn't wake up.

Still though, something occurred to Finn.

"Do you have a last name?" Finn asked.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but promptly closed it again.

"Dude?"

"I… is it weird that I don't… know?"

Finn smirked, "A little."

Blaine rolled his eyes again, "Okay, well what's yours, then?"

"Easy. It's-" Finn stopped because he completely blanked. He had _no idea_ what his last name was and wow-okay- now Blaine is laughing at him.

Finn pouted, folding his arms across his chest as he lay on his back on the bed.

"What's wrong Finn? Can't remember?" Blaine teased, and Finn just eyed him trying to be angry, but Blaine's laugh is kind of adorable and he just _snorted_ and okay- Finn doesn't know what to do about the little tickle in his chest as Blaine bites his lip, still giggling.

"That's _weird_." Blaine taunted and Finn didn't even let himself think about it, he just jumped on him, bringing Blaine's arms above his head and the bed beneath them turns quickly into sand. The room around them morphs into a beach on a sunny day.

Blaine just looked up at him, laughter in his eyes, "We should probably be more careful about touching." Blaine breathed, "Could have ended up in a volcano or something."

"Maybe that's where I want you." Finn joked.

"You'd be there too, you know."

"Small price to pay to make you stop laughing at me." Finn shrugged, still gripping Blaine's wrists tightly.

Blaine hummed, and they stayed in silence and their thoughts. Finn noticed that this time, their clothes had changed in accordance to their surroundings. Blaine was now wearing a tank top and swim trunks and Finn was shirtless with trunks of his own. Nothing about this made sense.

"You gonna let me go?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

Finn sat up a bit, contemplating, "I'll think about it."

A seagull sounded off in the distance and Finn turned his head in the direction of the sound. Blaine used Finn's distraction to his advantage, pushing up hard and using his leg to flip Finn over so that they switched spots and Blaine was now on top.

The wind flew out of Finn's lungs and he gaped at Blaine who stared darkly back at him from above him.

"Wow…"

"I'm stronger than I look." Blaine grinned wickedly and Finn's hard breathing answered him.

"I see that." He gave a short nod, his eyes wide as he scanned the expanse of Blaine's biceps.

"Are you-" Blaine laughed, "are you checking me out?"

Finn's eyes expanded even further than he thought possible, and a blush spread across his face, "I- no, no- I'm just…" He paused, raking his brain for any excuse, "calculating?"

"_What_?"

"I don't know, man! Just let me go. _Please_." The embarrassment was unbearable. His head lolled to the side, avoiding eye contact with Blaine and he felt the hold on his wrists slacken a bit.

"I'm flattered, you know." Blaine said, his voice low, unsure.

Finn closed his eyes, "That doesn't really make me feel better, so can you just get off of me?"

Blaine said nothing, and he felt the weight above him disappear, bit by bit until he felt nothing there. No warmth of another body, no pressure of firm muscle against him, not even the breeze of the ocean air.

Finn's eyes snapped open and he was met with the white walls of his bedroom, and the familiar feel of his comforter on his skin. No Blaine in sight. Just the bedroom of the apartment he'd been living in for the past three years.

He was awake now, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling that something was missing. He picked his head up to glance at the clock on his bedside table. 11:23AM. He groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow. Thankfully, he didn't have to get to the shop until 2:00 to do some paperwork.

But his mind was racing, filling with memories of his dream, and he found himself getting ready for work to go in early. He needed to busy himself; he needed to forget his dream.

It was easier said than done, though, as little things kept reminding him of it. He walked into the shop and was immediately greeted by a Mustang that someone was working on. He caught sight of the horse hood ornament and the image of Blaine's polo trophies flashed in his mind.

Everything he did, reminded him of the dream he had, reminded him of the man he'd met in his dreams, and made him ache so much to go back to bed and find him; find Blaine all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Finn gets to sleep that night, he's mostly tried to forget about last night. He doesn't understand the dream and he's not sure he wants to. Besides, it wasn't likely that he'd have the same dream or even a similar one ever again. He crawled under the covers, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

It was then that he was slammed with the memory of Blaine again. His eyes, his hands, the warm feeling of his skin against Finn's own. It had all felt so real and it made Finn's head spin. He didn't want to think about Blaine because there's no way it was healthy to dwell on his dreams. And it was probably even less healthy to dwell on some dream _crush_ or whatever this was.

His eyes began to fall closed as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"You again." A voice rang clear in his ears.

Finn turned around quickly, and there was Blaine; just as cute as he was before, perhaps even cuter. Finn's stomach swooped at the sight of him.

"Blaine." His disbelief was evident in his voice as his eyes slowly took in Blaine's whole appearance. He was wearing a tight, black polo and even tighter black jeans. His hair slicked with gel, just as it had been yesterday.

"Finn." Blaine answered, also taking some time to appreciate Finn's presence.

Finn took in a deep breath, trying to make sense of this entire situation. He was having another dream about Blaine. Two in a row? That's not very probable, not that he's complaining or anything.

"So," Blaine bit his lip, "What do you want to do tonight?"

Finn's face scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Blaine smiled, "Well, we can literally go anywhere our imaginations can come up with. Where do you want to go?"

Finn returned his smile, "You don't want to like- you know… figure out what's actually going on?"

Blaine shrugged, "What's the point? I mean… there's no way to tell what's real or what's not, so why not just take advantage of what we've got."

Finn nodded, "Well I can't argue with that."

Blaine grinned, "Good. Now I was thinking, if we can transport ourselves anywhere we want, could we also _have_ anything we want? Like- like-"

"Like an endless supply of cheeseburgers!" Finn suggested excitedly.

Blaine laughed outright, "Precisely. But let's start simple. How about just _two_cheeseburgers?" He closed his eyes and Finn followed suit.

And when they opened them, a table had appeared between them, set with two plates. They stared at the empty plates before, their eyes locked with one another, wide with excitement. As they looked back down at the plates, two cheeseburgers popped into existence, looking positively delicious.

Finn's mouth watered almost instantly. "Holy crap."

"It worked." Blaine said, complete amazement etched on his face.

"Well," Finn grinned, "let's dig in!"

Blaine chuckled, pulling out the chair in front of him and sitting to eat his burger. Finn did the same, moaning at the taste of his idea of The Perfect Burger (a double cheese burger with bacon and every condiment known to man) as it entered his mouth.

At the noise he made, Blaine glanced at him over his own burger, laughing at him.

"What?" Finn asked around a mouthful of food.

"Nothing." Blaine smiled fondly, "You're just… kind of adorable."

Finn stopped chewing, his cheeks flushing red before he swallowed audibly.

"I'm sorry- I… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Blaine mumbled, picking up the napkin that was sitting on the table and wiping his mouth with it.

"No, you- you didn't… I-" Finn sighed, putting the burger back down onto his plate.

Blaine looked at him then, his eyes shining with nervousness and hope.

Finn's chest clenched, "You're… Blaine, I have no idea what's going on. This whole… thing is really weird because it's like… I have no idea whether you're real or not and- like I woke up feeling like something really important was happening and I don't know, man. It all feels really…"

"Intense?" Blaine supplied, and Finn just stared at him; their understanding being communicated through their eyes and their expressions.

Finn nodded slowly.

"I feel the same, Finn. I have no idea how to explain any of this, and maybe tomorrow when I wake up I won't even remember it happened. But I feel this… strong connection toward you and you obviously feel it too." Blaine's hand crossed the table to cover Finn's own. Their surrounding's changed from the bland white nothingness, to a dining room that Finn didn't recognize. "Oh. Shit, I forgot about that." He laughed, "Anyway," He continued, rubbing his thumb softly along the back of Finn's hand. Finn shivered at the touch. "It's a dream, right? Regardless of what reality is, we're in this dream together, why not just go with it?"

Finn tossed Blaine's words around in his head. Of course, he wanted nothing more than to just _go with it_, but what happens when he wakes up and Blaine is gone? What happens if he gets too attached and the full reality sets in that none of this is _real_?

Finn contemplated that, but ultimately, as he looked into Blaine's eyes, he knew he wouldn't be able to say no. How could he possibly say no when all he could think about was holding Blaine in his arms, kissing him, learning every part of him until he's fluent in _Blaine_.

Finn smiled, "You're right. There's no reason to hold back."

Blaine's smile lit a fire in Finn's chest. It was somehow familiar, even though Blaine was still such a stranger to him.

Finn pulled his hand out from under Blaine's slowly, "But first, I really can't let this beauty go to waste." And the laugh Blaine emitted made Finn happier than he'd been in a long time.

* * *

"So now that we know we can also _have_ whatever we want… what do you want to do?" Blaine asked, admiring the way Finn stretched out, obviously full from the food they'd eaten.

Finn tilted his chin to the ceiling, deep in thought. "I'm not feeling too adventurous anymore. That burger kind of weighed me down…" He frowned at his empty plate.

Blaine snorted, "Alright, well could do something a bit more… stationary."

"Like?"

Blaine bit his lip, and Finn stared at the way his teeth punctured slightly into the plumpness of his skin. "I have an idea." He said, getting up out of his chair and sitting on a spot on the ground.

Finn's eyebrows furrowed.

"Sit with me."

Finn shrugged, beyond questioning anything that happens in this little world of theirs. And that sent a chill down his spine. They really did have their own little world; a place that was only theirs and no one else's. It made Finn happy just thinking about it.

He sat down on the floor next to Blaine, looking down at him with interest. "What are we-"

"Shh…" He interrupted, with a determined grin. "Just take my hand."

And so he did.

And everything was dark now, the floor beneath them being replaced with green grass hidden by a thick blanket. They were in a field, nothing around them for miles, and no light except for the twinkling of the stars above them.

"Where are we?"

"Franklin Field." Blaine spoke softly, as if to not disturb the moment. "I used to come here when I was little; my Mom took me here to go stargazing." He looked up at the sky, "It's just as beautiful as I remember it."

Finn followed his line of sight and he wasn't sure if it was the beauty of the stars or the fact that Blaine had sidled up close to him, but his breath suddenly caught in his throat.

"You're cold." Blaine noticed, rubbing Finn's arm to create some warmth.

"A little, yeah." He answered and before he could even protest Blaine closed his eyes tightly.

Finn felt fabric wrapping around his body and realized he was now wearing a hoodie.

He smiled down at Blaine, "Thanks."

Blaine didn't answer, only letting his head drop to rest on Finn's shoulder. Finn followed, resting his cheek on top of Blaine's head. Blaine looped his arm between Finn's, pulling himself even closer to him.

Together they just sat there, staring at the stars, completely content, and both not wanting it to end.

"What if we wake up and don't remember this?" Finn finally spoke his fears.

"It won't matter because of how we're feeling right now, in this moment. You feel it, don't you?"

Finn didn't say anything in return. He didn't have to. Blaine knew he could feel it; this intense feeling of contentment and happiness and _belonging._ They belonged there, together, in their own world.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn's eyes snapped open at the sound of his buzzing alarm. The feeling of loss making his entire body ache, and with every passing second, parts of his dream flashed in his mind.

Blaine next to him, arm linked with his, the stars, the press of his body, the comfort and contentment he felt. All of it left Finn feeling a bewildering mixture of happy and sad. He was happy; of course he was, because Blaine made him happy. This man that he knew hardly anything about, a man that, for all he knew, wasn't _real_. And there it was, the sadness taking him over.

This whole thing was absolutely insane. Every night he goes to bed, every night he dreams of Blaine, dreams of being with Blaine. And every morning he wakes up alone.

* * *

"You're the only good thing in my life." Finn blurted one night, and immediately reddened.

The usually keep things light, despite the fact that they both want more. So far over the past few weeks that they've been _seeing each other_, they've mostly been doing silly things like playing laser tag and video games and just being dumb boys that kinda-sorta really like each other but don't want to acknowledge it.

Blaine just smiled, though, a sad smile, "I wish I could be with you when you wake up. I'd be with you and we could make everything in your life a good thing."

Finn closed his eyes, and Blaine cupped his cheek with his palm. "You're amazing."

Opening his eyes, he frowned, "You don't even know me."

"I do." Blaine nodded, "You know I do."

It was true. They realized that the more nights they spent together the more they actually knew more about each other without even talking. Blaine knew Finn's favorite color was green and that he used Green Apple kid's shampoo because his eyes were really sensitive to regular shampoos. He knew Finn liked to eat imitation bacon bits right out of the container sometimes even though his mom always used to yell at him for it. He knew that when he was six years old he caught his mom putting the Christmas gifts under the tree and she told him that Santa was just using the bathroom really quick so she was helping set them out. He knew that his father had died when he was really young, and he knew how much Finn wanted to live his life in memory of him.

And Finn knew that Blaine liked to eat his pizza with a fork and knife. He knew that Blaine's favorite ice cream flavor was Rocky Road. He knew that Blaine's mom used to put little notes in his packed lunch, and she didn't stop doing that until he was 15 years old. He knew about Blaine's brother, Cooper, and how he hated living in his shadow and wished that he'd just support Blaine every now and then. He knew that Blaine's father was a bit uptight but he always meant well. He knew that Blaine had been bullied, a lot, for being gay and that he'd taken up boxing as a way to protect himself.

They knew so much about one another even though they never uttered a word of it.

"I don't understand it, Blaine… everything is just so… _much_."

"I know." Blaine nodded, moving in closer to Finn, a hand that had been gripping Finn's wrist, winding around his neck. They'd done this a few times too, just lied together wound up in each other's arms. They didn't have to talk, but they did anyway.

Blaine nuzzled his face into the crook of Finn's neck and Finn shivered.

"I think I'm in love with you."

The words left Finn's mouth before he could even stop them, not that he would have. It seemed silly to. Blaine already knew. Just like how Finn knew that Blaine felt the same way.

"I think we should kiss now."

"Yeah?" Finn's voice was hopeful. He'd wanted to kiss Blaine forever. He just wanted it to be at the perfect moment. Which seemed to be right then.

Blaine tilted his head up to meet Finn's gaze. He smiled broadly, his teeth showing and eyes crinkling, "Yeah."

Finn wasted no time before leaning in and capturing Blaine smiling lips with his own. It was… blissful. It was like coming home after a long trip, and after the homesickness was making you ache for the familiarity. Blaine sighed against him, opening his mouth over Finn's. Finn responded in kind, fitting their lips together in perfect form. They moved together in rhythm and Blaine pulled Finn's bottom lip between his teeth sucking and nibbling and Finn whimpered softly. Blaine gripped harder at the back of Finn's neck, pulling himself to Finn so that he was almost on top of him. Finn's hands ran up Blaine's sides, lifting his shirt a bit. Blaine gasped as Finn's fingers made contact with the skin of his back, right above the waist of his jeans.

Then their bodies moved together, Blaine rocking his hips down, panting against Finn's mouth. They stopped kissing, focusing on the hard press of their bodies against each other, their cocks rubbing through the layers of clothes.

Everything was so intense and so hot and Finn opened his eyes to find Blaine staring at him, his eyes dark and full of lust and want and _need_.

Everything was happening so fast but at the same time not fast enough. They ground their hips together, aching for a release that they didn't even know they needed.

When it finally came, it felt like an earthquake had shaken them to their core. Finn was first, followed shortly after by Blaine, and the rutted wildly, letting their orgasms take over their entire body. Finn felt like he'd literally died and gone to heaven, as cheesy as that sounds. Blaine's orgasm ripped through him and his hips slammed forward, stuttering until they came to a full stop, his eyes screwed shut, his jaw slack with pleasure.

Finally they collapsed together, sweat soaked and sated.

"Well that just happened." Finn breathed, and Blaine laughed, burying his nose in Finn's chest.

"It did. And it felt _amazing._"

"It really, _really_ did." Finn agreed, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"Nothing about this is rational, but you should probably know I don't usually put out so soon."

Finn laughed, "So you're not a hooker?"

Blaine gasped, lifting his head off of Finn's chest to look at him scandalously.

Finn shrugged, keeping up the act, "At least I don't have to pay you now."

Blaine groaned, shoving at Finn's side, pushing him away from him on the bed.

"Hey!" Finn laughed, trying to get Blaine back into his arms.

"Finn!"

As soon as Finn's arms wrapped tightly around Blaine, the bed beneath them disappeared and was replaced with snow.

A lot of snow.

Blaine scurried away from Finn, closing his eyes, "F-F-F-_inn_."

Finn bit his lip, "Sorry… I forgot."

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly before closing them and taking Finn's hand in his own. They were back in Blaine's bed. Blaine wound a leg in between Finn's, and locked their fingers together.

"I'm sleepy."

"M'too." Finn replied, his eyes drooping. "Which is weird 'cause we're already asleep."

"Mhm." Blaine replied, and Finn felt the hand that wasn't being held with his own, move up to card lightly through Finn's hair.

Finn sighed contently. "I love you, Blaine."

There was a beat and Blaine's fingers tightened over his own, "I love you too, Finn."

The dreams continued every night and every morning when Finn woke up he _remembered_. Every single night. How many people can say that they always remember every dream that they have? It's crazy, Finn thinks, but lately everything seems a little crazy. And when everything's crazy, does that mean the stuff that used to seem crazy is now normal?

Finn decided to give up thinking about the complications of what was going on. He only ever worked himself in circles and dug himself into this deep whole of confusion.

It was best to just let it be and enjoy the time he spent with Blaine.

* * *

"I want you inside of me."

Finn couldn't breathe.

"_Please_?"

"Fuck. Um, I- yeah. Yes. I just-" Finn stuttered, fumbling clumsily over his words.

Blaine didn't seem to understand where he was going with his statement, his eyes full of wonder.

"I've never… um… with a guy-"

"Oh! Oh. _Oh_. Okay, well that's not a problem. I haven't either, actually. Ever." Blaine blushed, and in the back of their minds they knew that this wasn't news, but it's a different level of intimacy admitting it out loud to someone you're about to have sex with.

"Cool." Finn answered shortly before mentally slapping himself. "I mean- not _cool_, not that it's not cool but-"

Blaine laughed, placing a finger to Finn's lips. "Shh… I get what you mean. But if you'd be so kind, I'd really, _really_ like you to fuck me now."

Finn held back a moan at the way those words traveled straight to his cock, making it twitch with interest.

They were already mostly naked as Finn hovered over Blaine on the bed, their shirts and pants having been discarded long ago. Only clad in their underwear, Blaine reached for the waistband of Finn's, throwing caution to the wind and pushing past the elastic to wrap his fingers around Finn's dick.

Blaine's small hands paired with Finn's not-so-small cock, meant that Blaine had to pump his fist in long, meaningful strides. Finn panted, leaning down to kiss Blaine, licking into his mouth and tasting him.

He groaned, thrusting purposefully into Blaine's tight fist. Blaine nibbled on Finn's lip before kissing down his jaw and sucking and biting a bruise into the skin of his neck.

He does this a lot, and each time Finn wakes up, he looks for the bruise in the mirror, but it's never there. He feels it, the ghost of Blaine's mouth working his skin between his teeth and tongue and marking him, but there's nothing to show for it when he wakes. It makes him irrationally angry.

It's too much and Finn doesn't have the greatest stamina, even in his dreams. Blaine knows this, so he backs off slowly, winding down to a slow, loose, pull instead.

"Do you want that? Do you want-"

"Yes, Blaine, _yes_. I want it so bad. Just… f-uck-" Finn swore as Blaine squeezed gently at the base of his cock. "What do I need to-"

"Hold on…" Blaine interrupted and closed his eyes. Finn noticed a bottle appeared beside them on the bed. "Lube." Blaine explained, and Finn nodded, taking the bottle in his hands and sitting back on his legs.

"Do I just-"

"Put some on your fingers and… just use one to start. You have to prepare me." Blaine said, and as the cogs turned in Finn's brain he realized he was going to be fingering Blaine and his hips stuttered forward on their own accord. He bit his lip, flipping the cap of the bottle open and pouring some lube on his fingers.

"Wait!" Blaine yelled, and before Finn could ask, Blaine was flipping himself over so that he was laying on his stomach. "This will make it easier…" He said over his shoulder. "And don't forget to focus before you touch me. Please don't let us travel, it would really spoil the mood."

Finn chuckled nervously, truth is he would have forgotten and they'd probably have ended up in a garbage dump or something equally unsexy.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked hesitantly and Blaine just nodded, gripping the pillow underneath him.

Finn focused on the room, on the bed, on Blaine, and grabbed Blaine's left ass cheek with his unlubed hand. They were still in the bed. _Phew_. Blaine smiled fondly into the pillow. "Go on, babe." The term of endearment stirred something inside of him and Finn spread Blaine's cheeks with his left hand, his dick aching to be pressed inside of that tight ring of muscle.

_Soon_, he thought, pressing his lubed index finger to Blaine's hole and slowly pushing it in. Blaine relaxed as much as he possibly could, allowing the intrusion, but hissing at the stretch.

Finn froze at the sound, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm- I'm fine, just keep going. Slowly."

Finn did as he was told and soon the hisses turned into pants and Blaine was pushing back against Finn's finger, and it was literally the hottest thing Finn has ever experienced. Though he was sure that would change very, very soon.

"Another, Finn. _Please_."

Finn happily obliged, pulling out and adding more lube before pushing his middle finger in alongside his index. Blaine took it easier than the first, and in no time he was begging for another.

"We should- _ah_ fuck- probably do four… you're, you know, big."

Finn blushed, a sense of pride filling him. "Four it is."

Finn continued until he was four fingers deep, and Blaine was baring back on his hand, fucking himself on it. Finn's cock was leaking pre-come, and he was literally whimpering at the sight of Blaine's asshole swallowing his fingers.

"F-_Finn_. Need you. Now." Blaine growled, biting at the fabric of the pillow.

Finn gat the fabric of the pillow.

Finn groaned, "_Yes, _thank god."

Blaine laughed breathlessly and flipped himself back over onto his back.

"Oh, I- I thought you wanted…"

Blaine shook his head, "No, that was just to get me ready. I want to look at you. I want to be able to see your face when you come."

Finn whined, "If you keep saying stuff like that, it'll happen sooner than either of us want."

Blaine smiled, and reached out for Finn, wringing his hands around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Love you. So much. Need you." He punctuated with kisses and Finn couldn't argue with that.

He grabbed the lube again, slicking himself up generously. Holding himself up with one arm, he lined himself up against Blaine's hole.

"Focus, babe."

Finn nodded, and made sure to focus on the room and the bed again before pressing his cock in, pushing against the resistance of Blaine's ass.

"Fuck!" Blaine yelled, throwing his head back against the bed.

"Is it-"

"It's fine. I'm fine. It's just- fuck you're huge." Blaine groaned, relaxing a little more as Finn continued slowly.

"Heh." Finn breathed, shutting his eyes so tightly that he saw black and white dots forming under his eyelids. He was trying so hard to keep a steady pace and not just thrust into the tight heat of Blaine's asshole. "So tight- oh my _god_, Blaine."

They both moaned as Finn finally bottomed out. The heat around his dick made Finn's head spin. He pulled in heavy breaths, leaning down to attack Blaine's mouth with wet, sloppy kisses.

"Fuck, I love you." He said, trying to keep still in the warmth engulfing him.

"Nngh. Move. You should."

Finn laughed "Obey I shall."

"Dork. _Oh!_" Blaine moaned as Finn pulled back and thrust forward again.

They were finally in motion, and every single movement made their bodies thrum with excitement and pleasure.

"How's it feel?"

"Good, so _fucking_ good." Blaine answered, his fingers scraping the skin of Finn's back.

"Mnn." Finn grunted in response, thrusting particularly hard at that.

"You?"

"Can't talk. Must kiss." He said and Blaine giggled against his lips. Their tongues fought with each other, pressing and mingling and tasting and Finn kept up his motions, slamming into Blaine with purpose.

His thrusts became more erratic, and Blaine knew he was close. Circling a hand around his own dick, he stroked himself in time with Finn's hips.

"Bl-_aine_, shit. I-" Finn's broken cry made Blaine shiver as his hand worked over his cock.

"Yes, _yeah_, baby. Come on."

Finn's hips pressed tightly against his own, his balls tightening and his cock pulsing as he spilled hot and heavy inside of Blaine. Blaine felt it coating his insides, felt it filling him up, and Finn's teeth scraping his jaw, biting his shoulder as the last drops left him. He gave his cock another one, two, three pulls before he was coming too.

"Ffffu-" The curse died in the air and his orgasm hit him and he was coming in stripes, his ass clenching around Finn's cock and he winced from oversensitivity.

Their breathing was labored as Finn finally was able to pull his dick free. Blaine hissed at the loss, twisting in Finn's arms as he fell to the bed beside Blaine.

"That was…" Blaine started.

"The hottest thing in the universe." Finn finished, his chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mmm. Agreed." Blaine laughed.

They lay there, just relishing in the moment. They just had sex, and it was amazing and perfect and Finn might be freaking out just a little because he's really in deep with this. He loves Blaine. He's in love with him. And they just had sex.

Finn resists the urge to classify it as "Making love" if only for his sanity's sake.

"I think I'm dead." Finn blurted.

"I've killed my boyfriend with sex, now what do I do?"

Finn's head down to look at Blaine whose head was resting on Finn's chest. _Boyfriend._

"You- I-" He couldn't formulate words. Were they boyfriends? Was this even real? Finn doesn't have enough brain power after his orgasm to think about these things.

"Stop trying to figure this out, Finn. We're boyfriends and that's that."

Finn smiled, his heart pounding rapidly, "I have a very _controlling_ boyfriend."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Damn straight." He answered, "Now go to sleep."

"Yes, sir." Finn laughed, placing a lazy arm behind Blaine's neck, pulling him closer.

And Finn fell asleep in the dream only to wake up to reality.

Blaine wasn't next to him, sleeping contently with him. Blaine wasn't anywhere to be found. His own bed was cold and unwelcoming. He felt the familiar stickiness in his pajama pants that was always there when he woke up from a particularly _good_ time with Blaine.

He reluctantly got up to get ready for the day, if only to get through it quickly to spend his nights with Blaine.

* * *

But then the time he spent with Blaine seemed to be coming to an alarming end as he went to sleep that night.

"Blaine, your arm…"

Blaine's eyes widened as he held up his own arm to see it was half gone.

"Shit." He spoke with awe, and Finn grabbed at the air where his hand should be only to be met with no resistance.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, his voice higher than usual, his heart rate quickening.

"I don't…" Blaine blinked, swallowing hard, "I don't know…"

And then Finn was shaking roughly, his body jerking back and forth, and then he was awake.

"Finn! Come on, bud, you, your mom and I are going for breakfast." Burt.

Finn's breath came out in puffs, "Ri-right. Give me a few minutes, I'll- I'll be right down."

* * *

Finn was nervous when he went to bed that night, he hoped whatever had been happening last night was just some random glitch or something. Blaine _had_ to be there when he went to sleep, he just _had _to.

It was white, everywhere.

"Blaine?" Finn's voice was shaking. He _needed_ Blaine. "Blaine?!"

"Finn!"

_Yes._ "Blaine! Where are you?"

"I'm- I don't know, Finn. I can see you but- I can't…"

"No. No no nonono_no_. Blaine you have to… you have to be here with me, you just have to, _please._" Finn felt a sting in his eyes, the tears threatened to fall.

"Finn… It's… I'm sorry."

"No!" Finn yelled, twisting around in every direction, trying to find where Blaine's voice was coming from, but it was useless. He wasn't there. "Blaine?"

Nothing.

He was gone.

* * *

Finn slept every chance he could get. He took naps in his office at the shop; he went to sleep an hour earlier than he usually would. He used any chance he could to get to Blaine. He had no idea what happened but his mind supplied various theories, all of which he couldn't bear to think about.

The one thought that he always came back to was that Blaine was real, a real person in this world, and that he had died.

Finn felt sick. He tried for weeks, sixteen days to be exact, to get back to Blaine, but every time, he woke up with nothing. Not a memory of a dream or anything, but he knew, he felt it in his bones that there was nothing to remember. It wasn't as if he just forgot a dream, it's that he didn't _have_ one to remember.

Blaine was gone.

And when he let himself admit that, he stopped sleeping. Voluntarily anyway. He'd end up getting so tired that he'd fall asleep in random places, which obviously wasn't healthy, but he didn't care. Every time he went to bed, he was reminded of the fact that Blaine wouldn't be there. He'd loved and lost and he thought that one quote about it was better than never loving at all? That was complete bullshit.

Losing someone you love is the worst feeling in the world.

He loved Blaine.

And Blaine was gone.


End file.
